


Change of Ownership

by A_Slaaneshi_Typist



Category: Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Slaaneshi_Typist/pseuds/A_Slaaneshi_Typist
Summary: The Archmage is given to a new master, one that might enjoy her much better, and is much different to Morathi.
Kudos: 5





	Change of Ownership

It had been several weeks since Morathi had taken Nasheer into her service. The High Elf had been witness to many horrible acts in that time, and was utterly terrified of her owner. She’d seen more tortures, executions, orgies, and general debauchery and madness than she ever would have dreamed.  
Escape would have been lovely but with the dampening weights on her arms and legs, the winds were lost to her, and she was defenseless. The heavy cursed iron bracelets and anklets were bolted in tight to her wrists and right above her ankles, and she could never get the metal to budge no matter how she tried.  
It was a cold day in Naggarond(though, it was always a cold day in Naggarond) when the doors of Morathi’s chambers swung open, and in stepped a Dreadlord that she hadn’t seen before.  
She was tall, at least six feet, her hair up in a long, white ponytail, her eyes fierce and filled with vigilant ruthlessness. Nasheer couldn’t get a read on the rest of her face though, as she wore a battle mask, purple enameled metal accented with gold bands, which wrapped around the back of her head. Her voice was slightly muffled by it as she spoke.  
“Your majesty, Dreadlord Sihori at your service.” she said, going to one knee before the Mother of the Druchii.  
“Rise Dreadlord.” Morathi responded, leaning back against the throne of black stone and gems that she sat in when taking note of vassals and other matters of state. “I have called you here to congratulate you on your latest victory. It is my understanding that you drove back the forces of Nagarythe outside of Clar Karond, with an outnumbered force, against tall odds.”  
“Yes your majesty, I broke them without mercy, killed thousands, and enslaved thousands more.” she said, holding her head up with pride.  
“Indeed you did, and such success does not go unrewarded. As a gift of sorts, I will give you my bedslave. She has grown boring anyhow.”  
Nasheer felt herself shudder. What..? She was being given away? Like a gift? Her stomach turned at the thought of being just a piece of meat to be traded and gifted.  
“This is Nasheer. She was once an Archmage. I have trained her in the arts of pleasure and service. She will not disappoint you.”  
The Dreadlord looked the High Elf over.  
She was wearing a mini-bra that covered nothing but her nipples with a little metal disc, allowing her rather large breasts to show off very well. The little piece of “clothing” tied on her back with white string. She had on a white thong too, one that rode up into her ass and barely covered her lower lips. It was humiliating and uncomfortable, but she’d grown used to being garbed in such whorish outfits.  
“She appears to be both attractive and well trained to keep her mouth shut my mistress. I have no doubt I’ll have fun with her.”  
The Dreadlord and sorceress spoke a brief few moments more, before there was other business to attend to, and the High Elf left with Sihori. The many lash marks across her back had taught her not to speak unless asked to, and she did not say anything until finally, once they were at the visiting Dreadlord’s room in one of the many thousands of chambers of the Black Tower, the Druchii addressed her.  
“Your name is Nasheer?”  
“Yes.” she said. “I am yours.”  
The Dark Elf took in the look of the other woman carefully, critiquing every feature of her body with her eyes. It was totally embarrassing, even though everyone who had entered Morathi’s chamber since she’d had to become her slave had seen her this way, it never got less humiliating.  
Nasheer’s body wasn’t much worse off than it had been, bedslaves had it better than most, but she still had a fair number of scratches from moments of passion with her mistress, and before she’d learned better than to talk back, she had been whipped severely. The scars of which were on her back, some still red and raw.  
Her face had not been damaged, and was still a thing of great beauty. Her blue eyes bright pools like the glittering shallow waters that blessed the shores of southern Ulthuan. Her blonde hair was a beautiful shade of gold that was brushed and washed regularly until it shone in the light and not a single trace of a knot was left. It was smooth and silky and ran down to the small of her back.   
The Dreadlord made her stiffen as she took hold of her face, not necessarily roughly, but firmly, and turned it to look carefully at her. Her cheeks were spotless and soft, begging to be nuzzled and caressed, and her lips were full, and pretty, good for kissing. Her ears ended in points as did every elf’s and were dainty and delicate.  
Drawing her eyes downward, Sihori gazed upon her nice round breasts. They were large and full, Double D cups at least, really only barely contained by the straps of her mini-bikini, which the pale elf quickly removed. She held each breast in her hand and played with it gently, feeling its weight and texture. They were pillowy and oh so soft, great for resting your head against. Her nipples were pink and wide with nice large tips. Her new mistress squeezed, pinched, and pulled each until it was hard and she had gotten a gasp or soft cry from her property. Once she grew bored of playing with her boobs, she moved to her arms, grabbing one and then the other, feeling up their flawlessly smooth skin, barring only a couple scratches here and there delivered in moments of passion. She intertwined her fingers with each and felt how the small digits were against her hands. They would be good for rubbing and fingering, for sure. Looking down yet further, she pressed her hand against the Elf’s belly. It was flat, yet not toned, even slightly concaved in, as if she was underfed. Actually, her entire body besides her breasts was rather slight in most places. Archmages especially didn’t do much strenuous physical activity, so it would make sense, Sihori reasoned, that she was a little on the thin side.  
Finally moving her eyes below the belt, she quickly took off the bikini bottom and the Dark Elf looked her nice long, pale legs up and down. The milky tanned skin was lovely, more definition and color than her own from living somewhere so much more pleasant. They were slender and beautiful, utterly hairless, and without a single flaw. Her womanhood was tight and welcoming, slightly glistening, and puffy with arousal. Her feet were cute and average sized, with little toes that Sihori could pinch and tickle for hours.  
As she walked around the elf, she gave herself a good look at her butt and back. There were a few too many lashes for her taste, Morathi had been very overzealous with the punishment as she tended to be, her obsession with the Dark Prince lead her to be crueler than was necessary. No wonder the Asur was so quiet, she must have been terrified. She examined Nasheer’s butt last, pressing a hand under each mound of flesh and pushing them up and down, feeling the firmness.  
The mage made a small “mmh…” noise and shuddered.  
“Finally, once her inspection was done, the Dark Elf stepped back, looking her over a final time.  
“You are a very beautiful Asur lady, Nasheer.” she said. “I am sure I will enjoy you.”   
“Yes my mistress.” she said, bowing.  
“Now, I’m curious. Do you enjoy the company of other elven ladies?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. “Or was this forced on you by Morathi?”  
“I didn’t at first but, I’ve grown to enjoy it some, I-I suppose…” she said, cheeks flushing.  
“Good.” the elf replied. With that she began to take off her armor. First the chestplate fell away, then the gauntlets, she undid her greaves, and lifted off the padded shirt underneath, until she stood naked before her property.  
Her skin, like most Dark Elves, was pale as milk, and her body covered in scratches and scars from countless fights and skirmishes both on and off the battlefield. Nobody stays in Naggarond long without being attacked by somebody. As she finally took off the mask, the elf gasped and saw why she wore it. There was a bad scar, going down from about an inch below her eye, to the bottom of her chin. Someone had tried to stab her it looked like, and failed.   
Her piercing purple eyes stared at the Asur as she looked down at her. Nasheer saw how much suspicion was in them, so she averted her gaze lower, lingering on the scar for a moment before taking in the rest of her face. Her lips were thin and her cheeks were marked with indents in places where her face cover was too tight. The pale skin looked rather soft though, unlike most of the rest of her.   
Looking lower, the first thing she noticed were the C-cup breasts, full but still modestly sized, with rings pierced through the small dark grey nipples. The High Elf wondered what it would be like to pull one. Her arms were defined and strong, muscular to an extent even some male high elf warriors didn’t have. Her hands were rather large, the pinkie missing on her right hand. The slave had an urge to ask about it, but she would have hated to offend, so she kept her mouth shut.   
She looked down towards her belly and was startled by just how defined it was. You could have washed clothes on those abs, they looked if she had dared to punch them, it’d be like hitting a wall. She looked lower and saw the wetness between her thighs, hairless and sopping, the arousal running down her long, defined, muscular legs. Her feet were rather large for an elf, and even larger for a woman. She looked over her butt as the Druchii turned and laid down on the bed, and it was just as toned and tight as the rest of her, her back muscles no less imposing than the ones on the front. Her entire body was big, strong, and intimidating.  
“Well, what do you think?” she said as she got onto the bed. “Do you like what you see? You can be honest… I won’t beat you unless you deserve it.”   
She nodded. “You’re very strong and attractive, mistress. I very much like your body.” she said.  
“Well? Come on then. Come touch it.” She motioned for the mage to come closer, and placed her hands behind her head.   
“Go on. Pleasure me.” the Dark Elf ordered, spreading her legs apart and showing her very, very wet nether lips.   
“It’s been far too long since a cute thing like you stuck your tongue between my thighs. Even the cruelest of Dreadlords have... certain needs.” she said, sighing.  
Wordlessly, Nasheer obeyed, sticking her tongue down into the warm wetness the way she had done with Morathi so many times. She was so sopping and hot down there, the fluids running down her chin as she continued to work her tongue, slow and steady, taking care to focus on the nub of her clit every time she brushed it. Her strong hands gripped the Asur’s golden hair and she released a breathy moan of bliss.  
“Morathi has… trained you well.” she moaned loudly. “You do a.. ohhh... great job down there.”  
She ignored the praise and stayed totally focused on the task at hand. Knowing how much Morathi enjoyed getting her ass plowed, she decided to check if Sihori was the same, and one of her small fingers she first lathered up and down in the overabundance of pussy juices, and then rotated around the Druchii’s anus. The Dreadlord did nothing to stop her, so she began to finger her with one, then two of her small digits, working them into and out of her tight little asshole while she ate her out like her life depended on it.  
All the stimulation was incredible, this was one talented bedslave! Sihori moaned freely, panting and arching her back as the waves of pleasure radiating through her flowing cunt crashed down over the rest of her body. As she approached orgasm, she wrapped her legs around the elf’s head, pulling her so deep in she couldn’t breathe, scrubbing her pussy into that tongue until the High Elf was tapping her thigh with a hand, begging for air.  
Finally she climaxed crying out in bliss as she squirted all over that cute little Asur face. Her legs went slack and she sighed in relief as the poor mage gasped in air desperately, chest heaving. She got up shakily, face red from being deprived of air for nearly a minute.  
“Is that all mistress?“ she asked once she had recovered her voice.  
“It isn’t.” she said. “You did a very, very good job, and you deserve a reward.” she said. “Go to my dresser, and look in the top drawer, bring me what you find.”  
Nasheer nodded and obeyed, walking over quickly to the dresser and opening it to reveal a device that made her heart race as she bit her lip with anticipation.  
She returned to the Dreadlord holding it out, and Sihori took the strap-on from her hands.  
It was thick and decently sized, six or seven inches, and about an inch thick, carefully molded from fine dark metal and decorated with realistic veins, head, glans, everything.  
Her mistress began to strap it onto herself. “Go on, get onto the bed.” she said. “All fours.”   
Her slave obeyed, getting on her hands and knees on the bed, shuddering as the cold metal was worked back and forth over her quivering tight vagina. The folds of her lower lips were dripping onto the sex toy as the Dreadlord used her to get it nice, wet, and warm. Once this was done, she lined the tip up with Nasheer’s at this point utterly soaked pussy, and slid it in about halfway with a single thrust. She got an appreciative gasp as the metal went inside her, and she began a steady rhythm of thrusting in, pulling out, and then thrusting in again, nice and practiced, slow and steady at first.  
“Its ok, I’m used to it…” the mage said softly. “P-Please go faster, it won’t hurt me.” she begged.  
“You will be pleasured as I see fit!” her master said sharply, grabbing a handful of that long blonde hair and yanking her head up, making her gasp and clench around the faux-cock inside her.   
She yanked her hair every now and then like a Dread Knight yanking a Cold One's reigns back from a charge, going harder, and faster, steadily, over the course of several long minutes. With the pulling of her hair she decided spanking was in order too, and her strong hands slapped red prints into the Asur’s pale, round ass.  
Finally she was truly fucking the mage senseless, every now and then yanking her hair and slapping her ass, gaining a gasp or moan of pleasure and pain mixed together. Even though she could feel none of it, the bliss of watching her slave turn to an utterly broken mess, begging to be fucked was almost as pleasurable as fucking her with a cock of her own.  
Finally as her limit approached, the elf threw her head back in screamed.   
“Fuck me master, oh fuck me, fuck my dirty slave cunt, fuck me hard, fuck me good, fuckmefuckmefuckme FUCK MEEE…”  
Everything after that was incoherent as she clenched and squeezed the strap-on, riding out a mind numbing climax before her dainty arms buckled and she fell face first onto the bed, gasping and moaning raggedly, a mindless grin of pure pleasure on her face.  
After riding out her slave’s orgasm, Sihori pulled the toy free and took it off.   
She spent a few moments kissing the Asur, her soft perfect lips pressing against the Druchii’s tongue occasionally touching her scar.  
After a while, she pulled away.   
“Well, that was fun, but we have a whole night ahead of us, and I won’t be satiated until morning I don’t think. Now would you be a dear, and lick my asshole dry for me? It got all sweaty while I was fucking you.”  
Her slave blushed brightly, and got back to work.


End file.
